1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone accessing system and related storage device, and more particularly to a mobile phone accessing system and related storage device that perform security checking and setup functions through a hardware method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of data storage, a portable memory device, such as a multimedia card (MMC), compact flash (CF) card, or other type of memory card, is one of the most popular devices utilized to transfer data between different mobile phones. However, the data stored in the portable memory device could be easily accessed by an unauthorized person if the portable memory device is lost. Therefore, conventionally, a software security protection method is adopted to protect the data stored in the portable memory device from being stolen. The software security protection method sets a code to be stored in the portable memory device when the portable memory device is first used. Then, the code should be entered manually to the portable memory device and verified every time the portable memory device is accessed. This constant verification is inconvenient when the user needs to access the data stored in the potable memory device at a high frequency. Furthermore, the code may easily be decrypted by other persons when the software security protection method is utilized to protect the data stored in the portable memory device. Therefore, providing an efficient and convenient security checking method for a portable memory device is a significant concern in the data storage industry field.